Once Upon A Time: Ron and Hermione
by CheyenneNicole
Summary: Ron and Hermione. Will they finally admit their true feelings?


Disclaimer- honestly do you think I own this? Well I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

Plot- this is what happened between the last pages of the chapters in Deathly Hallows, "A Place to hide," and the beginning of "Kreacher's Tale."

"_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched."_

The Patronus dissolved into nothingness. Ron let out a noise between a whimper and a groan and dropped onto the sofa; I joined him, gripping his arm.

"They're all right, they're all right!" I whispered, and Ron half laughed and hugged me.

"Harry," he said over my shoulder, "I—"

"It's not a problem," said Harry. "It's your family, 'course your worried. I'd feel the same way." He paused. "I _do _feel the same way."

There was a long pause, we all sat in silence and no one spoke. Finally I quietly said to Ron, "I don't want to be on my own. Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?"

"Of course," said Ron faintly; that I thought Harry couldn't hear him.

"Bathroom," Harry muttered, and for some reason, he left what seemed to be quickly.

"Ron it's okay," I said turning my head back to him; he was still hugging me tightly. "We all love them, we are all worried. It's okay."

Ron obviously did not want me to see him cry, "I don't think there is much for you to do to help, but this works."

I giggled a little, "I do hope Harry's all right."

"I'm just glad you are," breathed Ron.

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you Ron. I'm sorry I sent the hex by you instead."

His ears turned red, "No worries, it's just a cut." He kissed my cheek.

"I-I gonna see--," but I didn't finished. I grabbed my bag and ran over to the door. "Harry, do you want your toothbrush? I've got it here." I asked.

"Yeah, great, thanks," he said. He let me in.

"Harry are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I am, I'm just being hunted and putting my two best—"

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!" I ordered. "We wanna be here. End of discussion!" I slapped the toothbrush in his hand and walked back to Ron. Ron had been sitting there; he was now taking out his pajamas and his other nighttime items.

"Welcome back," he muttered.

"He's still going on about how we are with him," I said as I walked closer. I heard the water run, he was brushing his teeth.

"How can he think that?" asked Ron, back to me as he pulled out more stuff.

"I could tell you if you _looked_ at me."

He didn't turn around, "I guess I'll never know then."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I asked.

"Bloke stuff, nothing important," he said.

"Puberty? Worry? _Love?_" I asked.

There was a long pause, and he turned around, "The last one."

"How can you still like someone who you might not even see again?"

"Jealous much?" he asked. "I guess if she does die, I'll have to make the best of what I have with her at the time."

"Me? Jealous? Please," I said. "But wait. Your not around her."

"Who said she wasn't standing right here with me?" he said.

I closed my eyes, "Please don't joke about t—"

"I'm not joking. Hermione, I love you," he said he moved closer.

"Prove you love me as much as I love you," I said. He moved closer and kissed me. It was passionate, wonderful, electrify, fierce. We twisted and fell onto the sofa. Ron was on top of me. Never would I think I would be on my back with a boy. I wasn't sane right now. I wasn't thinking. The water stopped running, and the door opened. Ron jumped off me before Harry could see.

"So Hermione," Ron said, "I think you should sleep on the cushions from the sofa."

"But Ron—"

"No excuses," he said softly. "Good your finished. I'll go change." And Ron left.

"What was going on here?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to hold back tears.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, just everything," I said.

"What did he do to you Hermione? Did he hurt you? Slap you? Kiss you?" Harry said. I knew he knew something had happened.

"You sound like me," I said.

"And you sound like me, not telling me a damn thing," he said.

"Don't curse," I said firmly.

"Tell me what Ron did," he ordered.

"Who died and made you boss?!" I yelled. I said to much. Harry walked away, shocked and angered. "Harry! Harry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"JUST SHUT UP HERMIONE!" he yelled. Ron came rushing out, not wearing a shirt.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Harry pushed past him and left.

"What did he say to you!?" he ordered of me.

"Nothing, I said something to him," I said.

"It couldn't be that bad," he said as he put his arms around me.

"I asked him who died and made him boss," I said.

"Oh," he said. "How can I make you feel better?"

"Well, I have an idea," I said. And we kissed passionately.

"Damn, Harry's coming back," he said as the door opened. He went over to the sofa and put the cushions on the floor.

"I can make him mad again, and he'll leave," I said.

"Why would—"

"I'm joking," I said. "I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean to—"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for getting mad," said Harry, and we hugged. Ron looked away. I looked at Ron, and Ron mouthed, "Don't tell him about us."

"I won't," I mouthed. If I did tell Harry, we would make Harry feel so lonely. He'd feel alone, without friends, scared, worried.

"Ron," said Harry as we broke away, "Since when do you feel comfortable around Hermione without a shirt?"

"Err, um, well, um, I just do, I, um—" he stuttered and he left to the bathroom.

"Odd one isn't he?" said Harry, whom was staring at the door Ron had entered.

"He's odd, but he's our odd one," I said.

"Yeah. Um, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Does, um, Ron fancy you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think he does," I said as I pulled out my pajamas.

"Do you fancy him too?" he asked. I was hoping he wouldn't ask this. I could feel Harry's green eyes staring at me.

"Ye--…. I don't know," I said.

"You know he wants to best for you, you know he'd take a killing curse for you," he said.

"I'd rather die with him then him die alone," I said.

"I'd rather neither of you die," he said.

"I mean, if we did—" I began to cry at the thought of all three of us dieing. Watching Ron die before my eyes, then Harry then me.

"Hermione! Please don't cry I'm sorry!" Harry said. "Don't cry Hermione. We are going to be okay." He hugged me.

Ron came out again, this time ready. He didn't hear what had happened. "Hermione! What's wrong?"

Ron came over and took Harry's place as we sat of the floor with our backs against the sofa.

"We were talking about deaths and your name came up and when she thought you might die, she just started crying," said Harry.

Ron hugged me tighter, "We're gonna be okay."


End file.
